


Caught in the Act

by Ribbonlette



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Humor, M/M, Short One Shot, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribbonlette/pseuds/Ribbonlette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinra needs to stop leaving Shizuo and Izaya alone in his apartment right after a fight. At least, if he doesn't want to keep coming back to them destroying the purity of his couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the Act

Hands roam all over as soft pants fill the room. Shizuo has Izaya pinned to the couch, his lips grazing along Izaya's jaw before capturing his lips once again. Shudders run through the smaller body beneath him as his hand brushes against a particularly bad bruise on Izaya's side, pulling a moan from him.

Izaya's hands claw at Shizuo's back as he kisses back eagerly, arcing up into Shizuo's touch. Making out after a fight is always his favorite; when he's sore and covered in bruises and adrenaline has made his entire body sensitive to every touch. It makes it all the more satisfying and intense. 

Nails scratch over fabric as Izaya drags them down Shizuo's chest. Shizuo growls in his ear, residual anger still simmering right below the surface. Shizuo's hands work their way under Izaya's shirt and pushes it up as fingers fumble at Shizuo's belt, quickly working to get it out of the way so they can-

"I leave you two alone for five minutes and you defile my couch."

Izaya's hands freeze and then Shizuo is jumping away from him, his face red as he quickly attempts to fix his pants. Izaya sits up and adjusts his shirt, wiping a bit of drool from his lips and shooting a glare at Shinra.

"You were taking forever."

"Izaya, your side is still bleeding."

"...I don't see your point."

"My point is, you don't need to be making out on my couch with someone you claim you hate-"

"I do hate him!"

"With how you were practically ripping his clothes off I really don't believe-"

"Would you both just shut up!" Shizuo stands up and rushes to the bathroom, face still bright red. Izaya sighs. Really, what did anyone expect when they came to Shinra's to get fixed up? You'd think Shinra would know by now not to leave them alone when they're all riled up.

Not unless he wants something difficult to clean all over his couch, be it blood or something else entirely.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the shortest thing I've ever written and I had to force myself to keep it short because i talk too much. But I wanted to do something short based off a prompt as practice for just writing a bit every day so. Here you go, hope you liked it!!


End file.
